Semi-Formal Hot Tubbing
by skinnylovebird
Summary: Moliarty, Rated M for violence and seriously kinky smut. Molly wakes up in a hot tub and Jim appears to be behind it. (I own nothing besides the plot.)
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's note: WARNING: Semi-non-con situations, mental unstability, mind games, and kinky sex just for giggles. Not your cuppa tea? Don't read.)**

She woke up comfortable. Albeit, she was not in a bed, but the sensation of warm water around her was relaxing. Pausing for a moment, she drowsily contemplated how she may have gotten somewhere so nice, as she foggily remembered falling asleep in her bed. Her bed wasn't nearly as comfortable to wake up in as this. Smiling to herself, she opened her eyes, and the smile fell. She was in what looked like a hotel swimming pool room. No one else was there, and judging from the lack of light, it was late at night.

"Hello?"

No one replied, and she made an attempt to get up from the newly discovered hot tub. She also discovered that she was restrained. Now in a state of panic, she attempted to work her way out of the ropes around her hands and shoulders. They were attached to something beneath the water, preventing her from standing up even though her feet were untied. Wondering how she hadn't noticed the restraints before, she came to the conclusion that she had been drugged and taken from her home. In an attempt to calm her breathing, she took deep breaths, and surveyed her surroundings.

It was a nice hotel, tastefully decorated, with an actual pool on the other end of the room. There were towel racks, and many chairs in the corners, but nothing useful for cutting rope in the room, much less within arm's reach.

"Hello? Please, anyone?"

She breathed out heavily and tried to relax. The situation would have to change sooner or later, either whoever tied her up would come, or someone with a room would decide they wanted to go swimming and see her.

Unfortunately, the second did not happen.

A door opened behind her, and she strained her neck to see who it was, but the figure stayed out of her line of vision.

"Can you get some help? I don't know how I got here and I'm tied up."

She started to panic and move about as the person didn't reply, and the water spilled out over the sides. Her hair was up in a bun, and it was harshly grabbed, and the person forced her head to the side, exposing her neck.

"Molly Hooper, you got my shoes wet."

Staring at her reflection and the murky silhouette behind her, she gasped at the silky voice.

"Jim?"

"Yes, it's me, darling Molls. Aren't hot tubs nice?"

He came around so she could see him, and she looked up, shivering and ripples forming in the water.

He was in a suit. Standing, his knees level to her eyes, she was forced to look up and meet his gaze.

"Jim, what are you doing? Why am I here?"

Instead of responding, he carefully took off his shoes, and laid them neatly by the side of the pool. Looking at her with something unidentifiable in his eyes, he stepped into the hot tub. The water crept up his suit and pants, making them even blacker than before, and the white shirt clung to his chest. Once he was fully seated, like Molly, he smiled.

"Jim..."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. "All you do is TALK! Aren't you interested in why you're here?"

The look on his face terrified Molly, the end of his tie floating and his hands gripping the sides of the tub in anger. He instantly calmed down, the water becoming still until the only sound that could be heard was Molly's breathing and the tiny splashes it made.

"Yes." She whispered.

"You're here. Because of ME."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Warning, explicit, kinky sexytimes, so yeah...) (This also will probably be the last chapter, but it might not be.)**

"Jim, I don't understand..."

He smacked her across the face, hard. With a gasp, her head fell to the side and stayed there. Too scared to move, Molly stared at her reflection again, watching drops of water fall from her eyes and send little circles rippling outward.

In a gentle gesture, he kissed her now red cheek, and brushed a few looses strands of wet hair away.

"I brought you here to relax, now relax." He whispered into the crook of her neck.

She brought her head up with effort, and leaned it back on the edge of the tub, closing her eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Molls. Here."

He grabbed her leg and put it on his lap. Beginning to rub her foot under the water, he stared at her, carefully marking her reactions and body language.

Molly gave a little sigh, and relaxed, letting him do whatever he wanted. Even though her cheek still stung, she felt safe. She didn't believe he would seriously harm her. Letting go a little more, she gave a tiny moan, and the smile on Moriarty's face turned predatory.

"Molly..."

He moved so he was on his knees between her legs, the water going up to the top of his chest and Molly braced against the side of the tub. Slowly biting at her neck, he played with the strands of hair that had come loose from her bun, and she moaned again. Moving from her neck to her collarbone, he bit and left red marks along her chest. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him closer and he grunted. Pulling away, he looked her in the face before reaching a hand around her head and pulling her bun apart. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled on it, yanking her head back so she was facing the ceiling. Neck totally exposed to him, she gave a whimper.

He sighed and licked up her neck, and Molly tightened her legs, drawing him even closer. Jim moaned and ground into her, eliciting a gasp from the redhead.

Tearing her dress down the middle, he attacked her breasts, licking and biting until they were red. The water was splashing around them, and he shed his jacket, which sank to the bottom of the tub immediately. Her hands curled, looking for purchase against the smooth wall of the tub, and he smirked.

"Now, Molls, you're here for ME. Try to remember."

He traced a hand across her face, before smacking it, and she gasped again. With both cheeks flaming red, hair flowing down her shoulders and into the water, and chest heaving, she looked thoroughly debauched.

With a swift decision, he untied her hands, and she kept them where they were, afraid to move. He picked her up bridal-style out of the tub and laid her on the floor. Ripping the dress totally off, he stared at her exposed form. She stayed still but for the rise and fall of her chest. Dropping to his hands and knees, Moriarty did something very unexpected. Licking between her legs, and shoving two fingers in, Molly arched her back and screamed in pleasure. Quivering around his head, her legs shook in the air, and her bare feet pointed up.

Crooking his fingers so he hit her sweet spot, he made the beautiful red-head writhe underneath him, moaning and bucking her hips. Just as she was about to reach her orgasm, he withdrew, and she made a small sound of disappointment. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't dare to open them, but she could hear the sound of clothes being torn off and a cap being opened. Jim roughly grabbed her hips and turned her over, so her rear was in the air, and her head on the ground. Wet liquid dripped on her, and he swirled it around her hole before fucking her ass with a finger. Withdrawing, he elicited a groan. Something toyed with her back entrance, and she gasped as she realized it wasn't Jim. It felt big and firm, like silicone. Suddenly, he roughly shoved it into her and she screamed. It WAS big. He did something, and the dildo inside her began to vibrate, sending waves of pleasure through her. She'd never done anything like that before, but she moaned at the new experience and shoved her hips up higher, offering herself to Moriarty.

Something bigger touched her other entrance, and she gasped. Withdrawing, Jim slid lube around her hole with two fingers, and made her moan with need. His cock came back again, and he thrust into her. Setting a fast pace, he fucked her mercilessly, balls slapping against her. After a couple seconds, he stopped, still inside her. Grabbing her breast, he pinched hard, and she moaned.

"You like that, Molls? Dirty girl."

He reached for something from his coat pocket. She moaned at the vibrations coursing through her body, and he smirked. Withdrawing a couple pink clips, he attached them to the tips of Molly's breasts and she gave her sexiest moan yet. Resuming his powerful thrusts, he turned the vibrator up and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. She came powerfully, screaming, impaled on his cock. He came seconds later, pounding into her with force that was sure to leave bruises. Pulling out, he cleaned himself, put on his clothes and left. She laid on the floor where she was, vibrator still running, staring at the ground wondering why she'd just been given the best pounding of her life.


End file.
